When operating a communication device the case may occur that the reception of two sets of information, which should both be received by the mobile communication device, has a conflict, e.g. due to the collision of the transmission timing of the two sets of information. For example, a communication terminal including two SIMs (Subscriber Identity Modules) which are in service in parallel may receive information from one base station for one of the SIMs while another base station for the other of the SIMs also sends information to the communication device. It is desirable to ensure that both sets of information are successfully transmitted to the communication device.